Seven
by TK Date
Summary: Seven days, seven dragons, seven glimpses into their lives with seven short one shots. Can be read alone or as a series, whatever you want.
1. Sunday

_Here we are, my first real shot at an X fic. This is a bit of an odd one, considering the whole thing will just be a day in the lives of two characters and essentially it'll all boil down to interaction. There'll be one fic for every day of the week, two characters a day. Sunday is Yuuto and Seishirou. _

~*~ 

**Sunday  
By TK Date**

    Most of the time in life it was always enjoyable to have a set routine. One day would come, it would be accepted as it was, and it would be lived out to the fullest extent. And each day was the same as the last, continuing on forever. 

    Expect on Sundays. 

    The rest of the world didn't matter on a Sunday, nothing needed to be done, no tasks accomplished, nothing. There was no one to meet, no meetings to arrange, notes to be taken. Absolutely nothing. Yuuto loved Sundays, though just as much as every other day. 

    On this particular day he found it best to sleep in until the sun peeked in between the slots of his blinds and tickled his toes with its warmth. Of course, that would wind up being the exact same time that a certain little someone would decide to awake from her silent rest and find her way to his side, tapping ever so gently upon his ear. She'd croon and chirp and try all other tactics available to her until he woke and acknowledged her and ran his hand gently down her back. 

    "You certainly make a wonderful alarm clock," he'd say to her, voice cheerful as always, "Though I'm sure most other clocks don't have a need for feathers, unless I were to invest in a cuckoo clock…" 

    Irritated by the mere thought of a replacement, the small bird found her way to her master's shoulder and gave his ear a light nip. He laughed. 

    "You've always been the jealous one, haven't you Utaki? You just want to keep me all to yourself?" 

    She chirped in response. 

    So the morning began for Kigai Yuuto. He prepared his own breakfast, ate it at whatever pace he felt appropriate for the day, and enjoyed his morning cup of dragon well tea. Although he personally preferred rolling clouds to dragon well, he knew that brand of tea was much too expensive to be part of a daily routine. It was carefully tucked away in the cabinet, saved for special occasions. However, the leaves had not been touched in a good many years. 

    On most Sundays, Yuuto would not leave the house until well after noon. He found that it was best to pass the time flipping through the pages of a book or nonchalantly arranging words into a semblance of poetry. Yuuto didn't consider himself a poet by any definition, he was simply a government worker. The words that wrote themselves on Sunday mornings were simply musings and thoughts, that would most likely never be seen by the eyes of others. A neat stack of them sat upon the edge of his desk, every so often he would stash them away within the drawers of the desk, but that only ever occurred when he saw it fit. The current stack was getting rather large. 

    This Sunday, however, was different from most. Oddly enough, Yuuto did not feel the pull towards his more artistic side. It was on this day that the pleasant sunlight filtering between the blinds of his windows drew him outside like some hypnotic siren's song. Not caring for why he felt such an urge, Yuuto obeyed it, making sure to feed Utaki before he left. She could get quite ornery on an empty stomach. 

    As he suspected, the sky was a perfect shade of blue on that day. A light breeze blew down the streets, but it was hardly cold. Instead, the sun provided a sort of warmth that didn't quite make one hot, but instead provided a feeling of comfort that was not easily imitated. It was on these days that Yuuto walked casually down the streets of Tokyo. 

    Unlike some, who saw it as necessary to fight the natural flow that developed amongst the numerous pedestrians, Yuuto simply let the crowd carry him forward. His steps were unknown to himself, all he cared for was the light feeling of the sun on his face, and the gentle blue glow of the sky above. Every so often he would glance to the side, looking through store windows or the glass doors of office buildings. Few people were working on a day like this, so the stores were open, and bustling. Men, women, and children alike went in and out, bags in hand, completely content within their own world. Yuuto couldn't help but smile. 

    It wasn't until well after two that he decided to stop. His feet had started to ache slightly, and a dulled feeling within his stomach told him that it would be a perfect time for lunch. And of course, there was a quaint little café right across the street. 

    The café specialized in drinks, though around the lunch time hour they did serve some western foods or an already prepared bento box. Yuuto was of the opinion that a sandwich and cup of tea would do just fine. He quickly purchased his tea and found himself a seat when something, or rather someone, quite intriguing caught his eye. His lip quirked slightly, well, it could never hurt to simply have a friendly conversation with someone, now could it? 

    Calmly he moved his things and seated himself across from the familiar face. 

    "It's a surprise seeing you here, Sakurazuka-san." 

    The other man turned his gaze slightly. Before Yuuto had arrived his eyes had been quite intensely focused on something outside the window, but now only his blind eye was turned upon the object of his scrutiny. 

    He smirked in response to the water caster's greeting. "Ohayo, Kigai-san." He then paused for a moment and corrected himself, "But it isn't morning anymore, now is it?" 

    "Almost three," Yuuto responded with a smile, "Loosing track of time?" 

    "Only on the weekends," he replied with a casual wave of his hand, dispelling the mere thought that he would be anywhere _but_ on top of things. 

    "I see," Casually the blonde started on his sandwich before asking, "So what brings you out here?" 

    "Hunting," the reply from the Sakurazukamori was just as casual. 

    "Anything in particular?" 

    "See for yourself," Seishirou smirked and nodded towards the window. 

    Glancing towards the crowds outside Yuuto quickly caught sight of the person in question and gave his companion a knowing smirk. "Ah, that kind of hunting." 

    "Of course." 

    Yuuto nodded and took a slow sip of his tea before watching the other man over the rim of the cup. "Aren't those kind of games rather childish?" 

    With a short, clipped laugh Seishirou held his hands up in surrender. "He started it, not me. And who am I to resist a request to play from someone like that?" 

    "You're right, that would be quite rude of you." 

    "Exactly," he smiled, "And that wouldn't be in my nature." 

    This time it was Yuuto who laughed, "No, it simply wouldn't be fitting for the Sakurazukamori to be rude." 

    "You see my point." The smiles remained present on both of their faces as Seishirou turned his glance towards the window once again. For a moment his smile faded slightly before he shrugged his shoulders. "Though it seems as if I've lost this game." 

    "Such a pity," Yuuto shook his head, feigning distress, "To see one of the game's best players defeated by an amateur." 

    "He's hardly the amateur though," Seishirou pointed out, "He's had nine years of practice." 

    "Quite true, though his level in skill doesn't equal yours, ne?" 

    "Of course not," he spoke as if the thought was an impossibility. 

    "You sound so sure of yourself, Sakurazuka-san." 

    "That's because I am." 

    "Certainty is not always an ally you know…" though Yuuto's voice was friendly there was a slight undertone of warning within it. 

    "I think with my profession, I'm entitled to a little bit of it." 

    "Ah, also quite true." Yuuto conceded. 

    "How about you, Kigai-san," Seishirou asked, finally turning himself to fully face the water caster, "What brings you here today?" 

    "What else," he replied with a smirk, "fate." 

    "Fate…_sadame_…that's quite an interesting name for a woman," the tone of his voice was soft and taunting. 

    "She's a harsh mistress." 

    "Into bondage then?" 

    "Extremely, she loves it." 

    The two paused for a moment before Yuuto let loose a peal of laughter. Seishirou merely shook his head and brought a cigarette up to his lips. 

    "You really believe in that?" 

    "Why not?" 

    The other man snorted as he lit his cigarette and took a slow drag. "Some outside force controlling my entire life. No way. I've got control of it, always have, and always will." With a soft hiss he let out a steady stream of smoke between his lips. 

    "What about him?" Yuuto asked with genuine curiosity. 

    "He's just a plaything. Something to keep me entertained when life gets dull." 

    "Interesting…" Aqua eyes followed the trail where the person in question had disappeared into the crowds. 

    "He's _mine_ you know." There was a growl beneath the words the Sakurazukamori spoke. 

    "Of course," Yuuto replied with an amiable smile, "I wouldn't think of infringing on your territory." 

    "Good." 

    Silence descended upon the two dragons of earth for a few moments. Without speaking a word, the cigarette between Seishirou's lips slowly grew shorter as Yuuto's lunch vanished at an equal speed. A few more words were exchanged casually before Yuuto took a moment to glance at his watch. 

    "Well, it seems like it's getting quite late, and I left a rather impatient female alone at home. I don't think she would be very pleased at me if I were late." 

    "You and your women," Seishirou muttered under his breath, and then spoke, much louder, "Go ahead, I think I'll see if I can't catch up with my friend." 

    "I wish you luck then, Sakurazuka-san," With a smile and a wave Yuuto left him. 

    The Sakurazukamori's eyes remained on the water caster's back before he too rose from the seat within the café. Glancing towards the thinning crowds outside the window he snorted. He quickly made his way outside and ground the cigarette butt beneath his boot. 

    "You won today, Subaru-kun, but only today." 

    Calmly he made his way to Ueno Park, thinking nothing of the task he was about to accomplish. There was blood on his gloves without him being conscious of it, but thankfully this time he had managed to keep most of it from staining his suit. It was always difficult to get blood stains out of white shirts, especially when the clothes he wore were quite expensive. 

    Entering into his apartment he tossed his gloves onto a nearby table that was just inside the door, his shoes were kicked off but he didn't bother to put on his house slippers. He preferred walking about his apartment in just his simple black socks. 

    Dinner was done before he knew it, though he didn't recall actually having done the cooking. He ate, drank, and seated himself upon his couch in the living room. Sometimes life was very boring. 

    Idly he wondered if the day could have been more interesting if he had decided to pursue Subaru instead of allowing the water caster to distract him with his simple smile and mundane conversation. There would probably be much more interesting things to do that night if he had managed to win the day's game. Definitely more interesting things. 

    But that was what could have happened. Seishirou shrugged and dismissed it. He'd have his way, he always did. Seeing nothing better to do, and noting that the sky was beginning to obtain its blood stained colors that signaled the death of the day, the Sakurazukamori slept. 


	2. Monday

_So this one is Kakyou and Subaru. And yes, angst abounds. Word to the wise, I still don't have a good grasp of Subaru, so this is actually the third draft of the fic, and it's as close as I'm going to get to his character._

~*~ 

**Monday  
By TK Date**

    It was happening again. He knew it before he opened his eyes that it was going to happen. Everything that had happened last night had warned him it was going to happen. Yet somehow he couldn't help but be slightly surprised when it did happen. 

    Subaru opened his eyes and stared out into the empty void of his apartment. 

    He couldn't get up this morning. 

    It just wasn't going to happen, and he wasn't exactly sure why. However, he didn't really care. The sunlight coming in through his windows was mocking him. The light stretched far across the floor, it was still early. 

    Subaru didn't own a clock, he didn't see a point in counting down the hours of each monotonous day. Why did it matter? He was going to die in the end. In the overall scheme of things, he didn't care to know how many hours and minutes of his life he spent wasting away in his own solitude. 

    Especially on days like this one. 

    Days when he didn't even have the strength within himself to get out of bed. 

    This day was easily contributed to last night. Of course, it could always be traced back to the same person, and yesterday had been no exception. 

    There was a slight stinging behind Subaru's eyes. He knew that if it hadn't already been nine long years that he would be crying. Even though that time had passed, he still felt this way, but he never cried anymore. Though the stinging never went away, neither did the ache in his chest. 

    Calmly he closed his eyes, trying to shut it out, trying to create a void within his soul. 

    He hadn't followed. He _always_ followed. Subaru knew that he meant at least that much to Seishirou. Never would he be important enough in Seishirou's eyes to earn the sweet release of death, never enough to be loved and seen as a person. But he knew somehow, that Seishirou would follow him, like a cat would bat a wounded mouse, playing with it, then leaving it broken upon the floor. 

    And this time he hadn't, and that had made all the difference. 

    Slowly, ever so slowly, he pulled himself back down into the darkness, back into the empty void of his own sleep. 

    Subaru knew he hardly ever dreamt. Sleep was just an empty time of unconsciousness before the torment of his life continued. When he did dream it was just taunting images of what could never happen. 

    Seishirou was never gentle in his dreams, but he didn't care. 

    This time was different. 

    There was still a void, but it was…different, somehow. Nothing was there, but he felt it, saw it, heard it. For the first time he was aware of the emptiness of his dreams. 

    And he was aware of another presence. 

    For a moment he wasn't sure whether or not he should call out to the other person who was there or simply wait for him to make himself known. After deliberating for a few moments he slumped down and sat upon the unseen floor of his dreamscape and spoke up. 

    "If you want to talk, you can." 

    He didn't even glance up as a man appeared before him, dressed in a simple cream kimono with long light blonde hair and an expression on his face which echoed the saddened look upon Subaru's face. 

    "There aren't many people asleep at this time of day," the stranger pointed out. 

    "Is that supposed to mean anything?" the Sumeragi clan head asked flatly. 

    "No…it isn't…" 

    Now at a loss for words the two simply shared the space they were in, neither caring to look upon the other or make any move to initiate any sort of conversation. The blonde, however, was the first to give in to the urge to fill the silence. 

    "Hokuto…was your sister…wasn't she?" he asked tentatively. 

    "She was," Subaru answered simply, staring down into the never ending void of his own dreamscape, "You knew her?" 

    "Her dreams, yes," the dream gazer nodded softly, "I'm…Kakyou." He said at length. 

    "Subaru, and I'm assuming if you know my sister you already know my last name, my title, romantic interests, level of power….the works," there was a hint of bitterness in Subaru's voice, the thoughts of his deceased sister did not come easily. 

    "She cared about you, you know," Kakyou pointed out. 

    "If she'd cared she wouldn't have died," Subaru snapped at him. 

    His expression was pained, though he knew Kakyou couldn't see it. He didn't really care though. The stinging returned behind his eyes. Once again he closed them in an attempt to banish it. 

    "If she truly cared about me…then…she wouldn't have gone and done something as stupid as that." 

    Slowly he drew in deep breaths, trying to calm himself and quell the tears that wouldn't come. The sound of his breath soon subsided as silence descended once again. 

    "She did it for you, you know…" the words were soft, but Subaru knew how Kakyou felt as he uttered them. 

    He sighed. "I know that…but…it was me who was supposed to have died." 

    There was a brief pause before Kakyou spoke again, "Why do you dream those things?" 

    Subaru lifted his eyes warily to glance at the dream gazer. "What 'things'?" 

    "I see your dreams…though they are few in number…but when they are there…" 

    With a soft snort Subaru cut him off. "Isn't it obvious? If those things were to happen then at least…I would mean _something_ to him…" 

    "Even if you were just an annoyance to be done away with?" 

    "Even then," the Sumeragi affirmed, "That would be better than being nothing in his eyes." 

    "Don't you even care about what she did?" Kakyou's voice was different, there was a hint of anger within it, and deeply buried pain. 

    "_She_ shouldn't have done that! She should have just let me _die_. She never cared about what I wanted, about how I felt. She just kept on pushing…pulling… She dressed me up like I was her doll…" 

    "She was looking out for you." 

    "She was wasting her life!" 

    "So you wouldn't waste yours." 

    "Who _cares_!" 

    By now Subaru had made his way to his feet, he was glaring at the man who stood across from him, and for the first time in many years, tears had gathered in his eyes, even if it was only a dream. 

    "Who cares about my life…" he repeated softly, then echoed the words spoken to him nine years ago, his voice regaining strength, "I'm nothing but glass. Just something to be broken. It shatters on the floor, just like I'm crushed by the actions of one man. There isn't any difference. None at all." 

    Calmly he blinked his tears away, pushing them deep inside himself to mingle with the ache and sadness that had all but become a part of who he was. 

    "I make the decisions for my life. She never realized that. I decide whether I live or die, and nothing she can do can change that. It's what _I_ want." 

    "So then what she wants…doesn't matter?" Kakyou asked warily. 

    "It shouldn't," Subaru muttered, "She's dead." 

    There was a slight pause. Kakyou saw it as best to not push the matter of the Sumeragi's sister. However…there was still something… 

    "Why him?" 

    "What do you mean?" Subaru asked, not understanding the question. 

    "Why do you love him?" 

    "I…" For a second he paused to think, then he tilted his head back and closed his eyes, smiling slightly. "He cared about me, did everything for me. He gave up his own eye to protect me. He tried to make sure that I was happy, he saw me as a person instead of just the thirteenth head of the Sumeragi clan. To him…I was 'Subaru-kun.'" 

    As Subaru fell into the reverie of his memory, his dreamscape altered slightly. For one thing, the two of them were no longer encompassed in complete and total darkness. There was grass beneath their feet, dappled with fallen sakura petals from the trees standing in the grove that surrounded them. The sun shone high in the cerulean sky, and there was not a cloud in sight. Subaru's face echoed the changes in their surroundings, for once he seemed almost happy. 

    "He isn't like that anymore…is he?" 

    The moment the words left Kakyou's mouth the sakura swirled about them. Slowly it dissolved in a rain of dripping crimson blood. Once again they were left in darkness. 

    "He isn't…but…he's still Seishirou-san…" 

    "And you still love him?" 

    "I do," Subaru affirmed with a nod, the smile and glow gone from his face. 

    "I see…" 

    For a moment, the dreamscape shifted. It was hardly noticeable, but it did happen. Subaru's head lifted slightly as he glanced out into the darkness. Kakyou watched him for a moment, not quite understanding what had just happened. Then, he understood, and slowly vanished from the other man's mind. 

    The lights no longer danced across his floor, it was too late in the day for that. However, as Subaru raised his eyes to glance out the window he saw the light blue of the sky, and knew that there was still time left in the day. Taking his time, he pulled himself out of bed and made his way towards the large windows that occupied one wall of his apartment. Throwing them open he felt the breeze upon his bare skin, and saw the glow of a city full of life. 

    Then, just to try it, he smiled. 

~*~ 

_So there you have it. Comments? Critiques? _


	3. Tuesday

_Because D-chan and Aeanagwen wanted it done, and because you've just got to wonder what happens when two antisocial women meet up with each other._

**~*~**

**Tuesday**

    The skies were clouded and gray. Everything seemed to remain still for the whole of the morning. It was one of those days when nothing happened, and the pressing threat of the imminent future seemed to weigh heavier on these days than on others. 

    Of course, it hadn't rained yet. It never rained. That slight little release that just made everything seem a little bit better never came. Not that it would. It never did. 

    There were days like these when nothing and no person on earth could change the way that she felt. And this was one of those days. So, needless to say, Arashi had decided to spend her time away from the other Dragons of Heaven. She needed the peace, the solitude, and most of all the contemplation. 

    It seemed that everything was just spiraling eternally towards the same tragic future. Every day Sorata tried to charm her, and every day she felt her own resolve, hardened over the years of her life, slipping through her fingers as if it were nothing but sand. She both hated and loved the way he somehow managed to mold her like that. 

    But this was one of the days that thoughts like that were the least on her mind. Walking silently down the paths of a random park in Tokyo she tired to clear herself, and let the thoughts slip away. It would be best to think of nothing, not of the foretold death of the one she was finding herself falling in love, not of the death and destruction that was likely to ensue before the nearing final day. Absolutely nothing. 

    Closing her eyes she sighed heavily. The air was moist, it seemed like a storm was brewing, but it wouldn't come until the night. She knew that. 

    Suddenly, abruptly, there was something. Snapping her eyes open she swiftly turned her head, letting her ebony hair fall about her and glared in the direction of the disruption. 

    _Chi no Ryuu_…an angel. 

    By simply gazing at her you wouldn't be able to tell that. The girl was dressed simply, black clothes with a loose fitting yellow jacket. Glasses, ebony hair, with a streak of blonde running through her bangs. But there was _something_, and it set Arashi off. 

    Glancing about her she tired to assess whether or not it was best to raise her _kekkai_, the enemy had yet to recognize her, so if she brought it up now there would be no damage done to the surrounding area. But there weren't any major _kekkai_ within the vicinity. So why…? 

    When she looked back at the girl she had spotted, the two were staring at each other. Each one's face was an emotionless mask, one that constantly held the same appearance of slightly irritated disinterest. Without thinking anything of it the Dragon of Earth shrugged her shoulders slightly and made her way towards Arashi, walking her bike along with her. 

    The Ise Shrine Maiden's shoulders tensed. Was this a sign of attack? Subtly she held her left palm away from her body and spread her fingers wide. If a fight were to occur, she would be ready. 

    When the two were only a mere three feet apart from each other the Dragon of Earth stopped, silently contemplating the girl who stood before her. Both of them stared at each other for a long moment. It was as it would be in the wild, the first to look away would defer to the other. The challenge was one of dominance. Unfortunately, neither one was willing to give up very easily. 

    "You are…_Ten no Ryuu_." Her voice was flat, calm, and in every way controlled. 

    Arashi merely nodded, not taking her eyes off the other girl. "_Chi no Ryuu_." She spat in response. 

    With a short 'tsk' sound the girl shook her head. "Yatohji Satsuki," she said with a smirk on her face. 

    Dark muted blue eyes narrowed. "Kishuu Arashi." 

    "Ise Shrine Maiden." 

    Her eyes only widened slightly at the mention of this. It would make logical sense that the Dragons of Earth would be well informed about their enemies. That was the strategic thing to do. 

    Moments of silence stretched to minutes and longer. Still the two only stood, staring blankly at the other. The tension still did not fade from Arashi's posture. She was waiting for the attack, assuming that there would be one. However, Satsuki seemed to be thinking, but of what her face did not betray. The only way Arashi knew she was in thought was that her eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly. 

    "Tell me," she said at length, "What happens when someone dies?" 

    Taken by surprise at this sudden question Arashi clenched her hand slightly. "What do you mean?" 

    "Do they just disappear, decompose, and never exist? Are people sad? What will happen when you die?" 

    Arashi's lips pressed together in a thin line. She succeeded in hiding the emotions inside her, but it was clear that she was upset by Satsuki's question, and that was a loss. But she wouldn't let it end at that. Tilting her head up slightly she looked down at the other girl. 

    "Why do you want to know?" 

    "Everyone says different things. Some claim that they will be revered, others think they'll just fade away, while some people believe tears will be shed. What do you think? Will anyone cry when you die?" 

    "Neither of us can predict the future, so how am I to know?" 

    "Don't you have some idea? Do you know people who would cry at your death, some who would rejoice and others who would just go on living their lives?" 

    "Everyone knows people like those." 

    "But how many do you know?" 

    The silence descended once again. Neither of them looked away, they simply glared at the other. There would be no answers to the questions today. The battle ended in a stalemate. 

    "Well," Satsuki started with a smirk, getting back onto her bike, "I'll be going now." And with that she sped away. 

    Slowly Arashi turned and stared after the vanishing visage of the Dragon of Earth. She frowned slightly. It looked as if she had not been able to achieve her ideal of a day without thoughts. But as she felt a slight dampness against her cheek she knew for sure that it wouldn't be a day without rain. 

    Turning her head upwards she watched the neutral gray sky for a few moments before she set off, slowly making her way back to the mansion. Having thought that the day would remain dry she hadn't brought an umbrella with her, but she didn't care. All the rain meant was that her steps would need to be a bit quicker than usual. 

    The rain fell upon her, soaking her, but she didn't care. As a drop streaked down her cheek, she softly asked herself whether or not there would be someone who would cry at her death, or if that someone would have already passed away years before. 

**~*~**

_so there you are. Feel free to tell me if you think any of the characterization is off, because these aren't exactly two of the characters taht I know best. In my personal opinion, I'm not entirely sure if I portrayed Arashi correctly, and this is still subject to revisions. Toodles_


End file.
